A conveyor system can be included in a trailer to generally provide assistance during loading and unloading of the cargo from the trailer. During loading of the trailer, cargo can be placed on the conveyor system at the rear of the trailer and quickly travel a desired distance to reach a location where the cargo can be removed from the conveyor and secured for transport. During unloading of the trailer, cargo can be placed on the conveyor system and quickly travel to the rear of the trailer to be removed from the trailer. Conveyor systems are designed to handle a variety of cargo and can incur damages during the loading and unloading processes. As such, improving the durability and usability of the conveyor systems is desired.